Friends Forever Issue 37
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #37 is the thirty-seventh issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rarity is forced to work together with Trixie to make Sapphire Shores' next concert a success. The events of the issue were referenced in the "Nightmare Knights" event in Gameloft's mobile game. Summary The issue opens with Rarity and Sweetie Belle taking the Friendship Express to Manehattan; Rarity plans to help with Sapphire Shores' dress fitting for an upcoming concert, and Sweetie Belle is spending the weekend with Babs Seed. At the Manehattan train station, Rarity and Sweetie Belle meet Babs, and the two fillies briefly admire each other's new cutie marks. As Sweetie Belle and Babs go to get picked up by Babs' parents, Rarity takes a taxi carriage to the venue for Sapphire Shores' concert: the prestigious Madison Mare Garden. Inside, Rarity finds the concert production to be in utter disarray. She meets with Sapphire, who explains that, due to the popularity of her new song, she had to change venues after the original sold out. Because the show was originally planned for a smaller stage, they have had to hire additional backup dancers and rework most of the engineering, and Sapphire needs an entire new wardrobe. As part of this arrangement, Rarity is made to work alongside Sapphire's new special effects expert, Trixie. Rarity initially refuses to work with Trixie after she embarrassed her and her friends and took over Ponyville, but Trixie assures her that she's changed, especially after befriending Starlight Glimmer and helping to save Equestria. At Sapphire's encouragement to "forgive and forget", Rarity agrees to give Trixie a chance. The two get to work on the show's wardrobe and visual effects, and Trixie tries to offer ideas on how to improve the costumes to better complement the fireworks. However, Rarity disregards her input and tells her to focus on the fireworks while she works on the costumes alone. As a result, when Sapphire and her backup dancers do their dress rehearsal later, Trixie's fireworks don't coordinate well with Rarity's fashions, causing Sapphire's long dress to catch on fire. After the fire is put out, Sapphire drags Trixie backstage to berate her, having been warned beforehand about hiring Trixie as her visual effects pony. In the middle of Sapphire's heated outburst, Rarity enters and stands up for Trixie, saying this incident is just as much her own fault for not working with Trixie more closely. Just as Sapphire asked Rarity to give Trixie a second chance earlier, Rarity now asks Sapphire to do the same. Sapphire only agrees because her concert is scheduled for the next day and it's too late to find anyone else. Together, Rarity and Trixie work overnight to fix everything in time for the concert, combining their respective talents more cohesively than before. Thanks to their efforts, Sapphire's concert is an outstanding success. Some time later, Sapphire congratulates Rarity and Trixie on their teamwork, and Trixie thanks Rarity for giving her another chance before they part ways. At the train station, Rarity meets up with Sweetie Belle—sporting a new roller derby-themed haircut courtesy of Babs. Quotes :Rarity: Look at the two of you. Could you have imagined you'd be such good friends when you were sabotaging each other's parade floats? :Babs Seed: I guess we didn't make the best first impressions. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe it's part of growing up. We even get along with Diamond Tiara now. Sometimes you've just got to forgive and forget. :Rarity: That's a very grown-up outlook, Sweetie Belle. I'm very impressed. :Rarity: Well, it's like my friend Rainbow Dash says, "No guts, no glory!" :Sapphire Shores: This friend of yours, she crashes into a lot of stuff, doesn't she? :Rarity: Well... yes. :Rarity: Forgive and forget, you say? Surely I can be as "grown up" as Sweetie Belle. :Rarity: Fashion is my job. I have been designing for Sapphire Shores for some time and I know what looks good on her. :Trixie: But I thought we were working together. :Rarity: Oh, we are, dear. I'm working on the fashion and you—you make your fireworks. :Trixie: It's okay, Trixie. Don't let it bother you. Not everyone is going to forgive you. It's not their job. You just have to keep being better. That's your job. :Sapphire Shores: You know, Trixie, I took a chance on you. Rarity here isn't the first pony to warn me about you. As soon as I brought you on I had ponies whispering in my ear that I was making a mistake. :Trixie: I'll stay here all night if I have to. I'm going to make this right. :Rarity: As will I. If there's anything Trixie and I have in common, it's an almost irritating persistence. :Sweetie Belle: Do you like my new haircut? Babs agreed to give me a cool look like one of the roller derby ponies. :Rarity: Oh my!